Love Conquers All
by AnimeLuvaRox
Summary: This Fanfic is about InuYasha, Kagome and their children. Lee and Sakura. What happens when InuYasha and Kagome’s only daughter falls in love?. But InuYasha will not let her be with this person that she loves with all her heart.


**SUMMURY**

This Fanfic is about InuYasha, Kagome and there children. Lee and Sakura. What happens when InuYasha and Kagome's only daughter falls in love?

**What the characters look like:**

**Sakura:**** Sakura is 15 years old and has long silver hair flowing down to her lower back, she has cute dog ears, like InuYasha's, her eyes are a amber colour with a taint of brown in them, she wears a little pink kimono with little cherry blossoms on it, a purple band going around her waist and tied in a bow at the back.**

**Kiba: ****Kiba the only son of Koga and Ayame is16 years old, he has short grey hair, deep purple eyes and wears the same outfit that Koga wears.**

**Lee: ****Lee, Sakura's older brother, he is 17 years old. He has long silver hair with black tips that goes down to his lower back, white fluffy dog ears, golden/amber eyes and he wears the same outfit as InuYasha's but its blue.**

She ran through the forest, her silver hair shinning in the sparkly light of the sun. His sent filled her nose, she smile at the thought of seeing him, his sent comforted her. She could see him now his back was towards her. She ran into him lightly making him loss his balance and fall to the ground, with her on top of him. She kissed him with passion and love; he kissed her back with the same force after awhile of kissing and making out she got off of him, and sat beside him. He smirked

"Well that was the best welcome kiss I've ever had" Kiba said with a big smirk on his face.

Sakura playfully punched him on the arm and giggled "It better be, anyway where have you been, I haven't seen you in a week?" Sakura asked

"Sorry my dads been making me train extra hared this week, and he'd get suspicious if I kept leaving during training" Kiba explained

"True" Sakura took his hand "lets go to the river" they walked hand in hand towards the river bank.

The two teenagers sat by the river, Sakura starred at the beautiful scenery in front of her, while Kiba just steered at her

'She's so beautiful, I want to be with her forever' Kiba thought with a smirk on his face as he gassed at her beauty, Sakura noticed that he was starring at her and blushed.

"What do I have something on my face!" she asked in a panic

"No...No you look….beautiful" Kiba asked with a deep blush on his face. Sakura smiled at this and Kiba lent in and kissed her. When they broke apart Sakura looked Kiba in the eye and smiled but in her eyes they was a lot of sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong" Kiba asked her kindly looking at the sadness in her eyes

"It's just…that what if our parents find out about as, and we can't see each other again" Sakura asked worriedly and started to cry on his chest.

"It's ok, there never going to find out, we've been sneaking off to see each for years. So relax, our families are not going to find out!" Kiba said trying very hard to calm her done and convince her. She laid against his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep, dream of a happy life with Kiba by her side.

Kiba sat there looking at Sakura's peaceful face while she was sleeping; they sat there for hours, the sun start to go down and Kiba frowned, he knew that it was time to leave Sakura and go home.

"Sakura…. Sakura wake up time to go home" Kiba said softly as he gently nudged her

"No just a few more minutes" Sakura said nudging him away, with her eyes still closed

'Ok only one way I'm going to be able to wake her up' Kiba thought as he started to tickle her, this woke her up. He smirked.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA STOP STOP PLEASE" Sakura screamed throw her laughter

"Ok, but you have to beg me to stop" Kiba said to her with a big smirk on his face

"No way" Kiba tickled her more

"BAHAHAHA, ok ok I beg you Kiba please stop" Sakura screamed

"That's better, now its getting dark you better getting going, we don't want the big bad InuYasha worrying about his _little_ girl" Kiba teased her with a big smirk on her face.

"Ha ha very funny mister, I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?" Sakura asked him with a sweet and innocent smile on her face

"Yeah for sure" He said with a smile

"Ok cya tomorrow" Sakura said while getting on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the check, and ran off home.

Thats all for now. I hope you enjoyed it .

I'll write more soon.

luv AnimeLuvaRox


End file.
